universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:WWEfan45/Top 10 Characters that won't be in SBBA
10. Noob (Roblox) Ah, Roblox, It was a Site for Kids to Play, then it turn into a Site where Kids, Teens and Adult play it? (It's Weird that Adults and Teens are playing it :s) but I really don't like the Noobs in Roblox, I playing Roblox till I gave on Roblox, Since There are Noobs on there 9. Anyone from AT Finn and Jake and Friends will not be in SBBA, why, Since Season 6 of AT, I think it's they should End the Series because it's really getting Bad, Don't get me Wrong, I love the Show but I think it's best not to keep it going 8. Johnny Test (Teletoons) Now, I'll tell you guys This but I love Wayside, My Babysister is a Vampire and Total Drama Series, But sadly there's Johnny Test, and Let's face it no body likes him, I was about to give him a Joke Moveset(Only 3 Joke Moves allowed) since he was in the Emtpy Slot 1, But he didn't win and thank god, Everyone Naga Voted Him 7. Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons) I really think He doesn't really have Any Moves in The Series, He was a Villain in a Halloween Episode of the Simpsons(The Smipsons allways do Halloween Episodes) but Really I think he doesn't have Any Moves in the The Smipsons 6. Anyone from Creppypasta Ok, Slender-Man been Overused, Sonic.EXE is now the Worst Creppypasta, Jeff the Killer is no where on Creepypasta anymore, The Only Creepypastas I like is The Nes Godzilla Creppypasta and The Rake but No Creepypasta Characters 5. Anyone from New Nickelodeon Nick, What has Happened to you, You Turn to a Channel that Just Ruin Korra, I mean You put Bad Shows(Expact TMNT Reboot and Heavry Beeks) but really stop it with the Bad Shows and Stop Putting Power Rangers(Own by Saban not Nick) on Hiatus 4. Izaya Orihara and Shizo (Durarara) They are Overpowered, That's just it 3. TNA Wrestlers TNA, It's a Wrestling Show just like WWE and They also Have some WWE Wrestler like Mr. Kennedy, The Hardys, Kurt Angle, ETC, But Sadly, I won't do TNA Wrestlers, Sorry 2. John Cena (WWE) John Cena, He's the Guy that turn WWE PG, He's the Guy that won Every time and The Guy that's not going to be in SBBA, Why, He No-Sell Shit Before we get to 1 here are some Honorable Mentions Honorable Mentions Anna (Forzen): The Movie was Great and All, But we Let It Go being one of the Overused Song, I think Forzen is just Overrated now Master Chief (Halo): Kenneth has The Chief in his Text and Read Brawl Blossom and Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls): Sorry, But Stocking is really Afriad of Me having One of The Powerpuff Girls, So yeah Mom and Dad (Cow and Chicken): They are just Legs 1. Anyone from BFDI Sorry, But I don't like BFDI, Why, Talking Objects, I'm not Fine with that, I'm Fine with Monsters, Aliens, Babys, Animals, Robots and Food talking, But I really don't like the Idea of Objects, So, No BFDI Characters So yeah, These are The Characters that are not going to be in SBBA Category:Blog posts